Generally described, computing devices may present various types of digital content to users for consumption. For example, computing devices may visually present items of content such as electronic books, movies, television programs and other multimedia content. Similarly, computing devices may aurally present content such as audiobooks, music, movies, and other multimedia content. Some computing devices display an image or album cover associated with the audiobook or audio during playback.